Who Knew
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Riley Freeman took a turn on the path of life and is now on his way to college after graduating high school the top of his class. While making new friends and discovering old love Riley ventures through college.
1. Graduation and Going

**Who Knew**

**By: DMICEPRINCE**

**Chapter One: Graduation and Going**

June eight was a big day for young Riley Freeman. He had thought things were going to get better once his brother had graduated and went off to college but a few days after, he found things had become harder. People had started expecting things from him. They were expecting him to be like Huey. Naturally, at first this wasn't going to happen. Riley refused to be anything like his brother. All that changed however when september rolled around and Riley started his senior year.

His classes were harder and people stressed how important it was for him not to fuck up this year. This was his last year and they knew he wanted to get out of there. So Riley decided to be a student. He studied, did homework, went to class. You know, everything you're suppose to do. His grades weren't anything like Huey's nor was his GPA but he had made it. He was leaving high school, An A and B student with the GPA of a 3.49. He was off by one point from being an A student.

His grandfather had been proud and his brother had been shocked. None the less, he still showed up to Riley's graduation. His girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois, sat by his side and smiled widely at him from her seat. Jazmine was Riley's bestfriend. The fact that she dated his brother disgusted him at first. Mainly because he wasn't the kind of person to date someone so the thought of his brother doing it was...

"Patrica Chords!"

There were loud applause as a girl with long black hair step on stage. She shook hands with the principal and accepted her diploma before shaking hands with the asistant principal and walking off stage. Riley watched as she ran over to her family and hugged them happily. Tears of joy in her eyes. He turned slowly towards the crowd of people standing behind him.

He couldn't really remember much from when he was little, so he couldn't say how Huey was back then. From what he could remember, though, he'd never seen Huey smile. Today was different. The man, who he was a spitting image of, had his usual 'fro pulled back in a large ponytail, he was wearing a black suit and on his face was...a smile. For the first time in a long time, Huey Freeman was smiling.

Riley turned back towards the rest of his fellow graduates, a small grin on his face. He had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself. He had been a little upset when all he scored on his ACT was a 28 and all he could get was a 3.49, He was always so busy comparing himself to Huey that he didn't realize that they were proud of him regardless. After two years of fucking up he had made it.

"Riley Freeman.."

Riley's grin got bigger as he slowly walked on the stage. He walked over to the principal and shook his hand, accepting the diploma. He moved away and shook hands with the asistant principal before he turned to the crowd of people. He grinned wider. He jumped off the stage and walked over to where Huey and the others was. He had a little pep in his step which soon turned into a quick walk, which turned into a run. Once he reach the others his ear was met with an ear splitting scream. He would have covered his ears if his arms were not soon filled with...Jazmine.

"Hey, Jazzy!" He said excitedly, hugging the girl back. He looked at Huey. "Hey, Huey."

Huey nodded at his brother as he made his way toward the two bestfriends. He was still smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Reezy." Huey said raising an eyebrow as he used the younger boys nickname.

Riley looked suprised before smiling back at his brother. "Thanks, bro."

Granddad walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug. "I know they normally do this for girls graduations but..." He handed Riley a boquet of roses and shrugged. "I didn't know what to do for a nigga so I did what I did for Jazmine."

Riley laughed a little, accepting the flowers. Sure, in his head he was thinking; 'this nigga gay.' but on the outside he seemed appreciative. He handed the flowers to Huey and turned to walk away. Joining the rest of his graduates. They were now saying who made Valedictorian and Saludatorian. When Huey graduated he had made Valedictorian and Jazmine was Saludatorian. This time, some girl named Stacy Stevens was Valedictorian and Riley was Saludatorian. He didn't care he wasn't first he was just glad that he had been chosen. He gave his speech which lead into the class singing, _Miley Cyrus: Where ever I go _The song was split like this, Stacy would sing one part and Riley would sing the other, much to his displeasure, and everyone would sing the chorus. What Riley hated the most was that he had to start off.

_Riley:_

_Here we are now_

_everything's about to change_

_Stacy:_

_We face tomorrow_

_as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_Riley:_

_A chapter ending_

_but the stories only just begun_

_Stacy: _

_A page is turning _

_for everyone_

_Everyone:_

_So I'm moving on _

_letting go_

_holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_the memories_

_while I'm finding out_

_who I'm gonna be_

_we might be apart_

_but I hope you always know_

_you'll be with me_

_wherever I go_

_wherever I go_

_Stacey:_

_So excited_

_I can barely even_

_catch my breath_

_Riley:_

_We have each other_

_To lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending _

_is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me_

_Everyone:_

_So I'm moving on_

_letting go_

_holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_the memories_

_while i'm finding out _

_who i'm gonna be_

_we might be apart _

_but I hope you always know_

_you'll be with me_

_wherever I go_

_Stacey:_

_It's time to show the world_

_we've got something to say_

_Riley:_

_A song to sing aloud_

_we'll never fade away_

_I know you miss me _

_but we'll meet again someday_

_we'll never fade away_

_Everyone: _

_So I'm moving on _

_letting go_

_holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories _

_while I'm finding out_

_who I'm gonna be_

_we might be apart but _

_I hope you always know _

_your with me_

_wherever I go_

The crowd applauded and everyone took a bow. Everyone parted, walking off the stage to their family...

* * *

Riley sat on his bed in the now empty room that he once shared with Huey. When Huey had left to go to college Riley didn't change the room at all. The only thing that was different were the decorations and person who occupied his side of the room was gone. Now, the walls were all bare. There was nothing but a desk with a computer on it and a picture frame with a picture of Huey and Riley. Riley had decided to leave it in the room so that Granddad wouldn't forget him. Although, he would never admit to it.

He looked up when Jazmine walked in the room and sat on the bed beside him. He gave her a small smile and hugged her gently as she moved to hug him.

"You ok?" She asked quietly. She kinda knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said stretching. He glanced at her and sighed. "Ok. Maybe I'm not that ready to leave...I mean, I'm ready for college but..."

"Your not ready to leave home?" She asked folding her hands in her lap. She looked over at him. "Your not going to be alone. Your going to the same college that me and Huey go to. Plus, Cindy's going to be there."

Riley gave her a bigger smile. She knew that he missed Cindy just as much as he missed her and Huey. He nodded his head and stood up. He held out a hand and helped her stand up before giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Jazzy."

"No problem, Riley."

They beamed at each other before walking out of the room. Riley, dragging his wheely bookbag with him. He had about five of these bags containing all of his stuff. Most of them were already in the trunk of Huey's 2011 Toyota Sienna.

He slowly made his way downstairs, stopping at the opened front door. Granddad and Huey were standing at the front door. Huey had said he needed to make a stop before taking Riley off to the University. He was back now. Riley left the bag at the end of the steps and walked out of the door towards the others.

"Ready?" Huey asked as he approached them.

Riley looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and turning to retrieve his bag. He wanted to tell his Granddad goodbye but most of all he wanted to tell woodcrest goodbye. He wouldn't be home for months. He gave a light sigh and walked back out of the house with the bag. He took it over to the car and put it in after Huey popped the trunk.

"Boy..."

Riley closed his eyes before turning to his grandfather. The only person who he could remember ever taking care of him. He looked up at the trees before glancing around the whole block. He had caused so much mischief in this town. Now he was leaving. He smiled an looked back at his granddad.

"See you around Chirstmas, old man." He said, lightly chuckling as his granddad glared at him.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "See you...umm..I never thought I'd be seeing you off to college..."

"What you thought you were going to die early?"

"No, you fucked up so much I didn't think you were going to make it."

There was a long silence before Huey snorted walked away to get in the car. Riley rolled his eyes at both his brother and his granddad. He gave Granddad a nodded before getting in the car and letting Huey pull off. It was going to be a long drive, but he was eager to get to the University.

"You're going to love the University of Minnesota." Jazmine said loudly, trying to stop the silence in the car.

"Yeah," Huey said looking at him through the mirror. "They have alot of activites. We also have a basketball team, The gophers."

Riley smiled. "That's wassup."

Huey gave him a small nod before turning his attention back to the road. "You know what you're going to major in?"

"Art Therapy." He said simply. He had figured this out ages ago. "They told me they'd have my schedule ready today and I could started classes tomorrow."

Huey nodded again. He was proud of his lit- his brother. He was actually going down the path that no one expected him to. Huey looked over at Jazmine who was staring out the window as they passed her house. She had already told her parents bye. They were going back to school after the graduation.

Riley glanced out the window, passing the house that he had tagged earlier this morning. The side of the house read: _Woodcrest will always remember Riley Escobar Freeman A.K.A Young Reezy_. He grinned at his work. Everyone hated when he tagged despite how beautiful his art was. That, however, was going to be there when he came back for Christmas. He just knew it. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be the long drive and sitting wasn't something that young Reezy could do while excited. He grinned evilly at the back of Huey's headm. '_Oh well, This should be fun...'_

**Author Note: Ok, I know I already started a new story. But I had no idea what could happen next in that story. So I started another one. I'm a Junior in high school about to be a senior in less that two months. :D so I decided to write a story about Riley in College. Everything that's being contribute to Riley is actually things that I want for myself when I go to college. Like the Art therapy thing. Oh, sorry about the whole Miley Cyrus song I know everybody doesn't like her and I know NO ONE can picture Riley singing Miley Cyrus but that's the graduation song I've chosen. New character's will be introduced as time goes on most OC :) Read and review **


	2. Arriving at U of M

**Who Knew**

**By: DMICEPRINCE**

**Chapter two: Arriving at U of M**

**Iloveyou1234567890123: Thanks for your review. Alright, No more Miley Cyrus. I promise :) Thanks for your review.**

**KODfreak: Thank you.**

**Author's note: Well, here it is. Chapter 2 of Who Knew. Hope you guys like it. It took a minute. I gotta bad case of writers block.**

It had taken a few hours to get the university. By the time they got there it was late afternoon and the kids were all walking about, going to classes, work and more. Huey parked his car and gave a small sigh. He opened the door and got out. The sound of the door closing woke Riley and Jazmine. Riley rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. The campus was huge. There were so many buildings and it was nothing compared to his High School.

He heard another door close as Jazmine got out of the car. He slowly climbed out of the car and looked around the area. He turned when he heard Huey mutter something, seeing him hang his phone up.

"Where do I go first?" Riley asked Huey raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show you to the Administer's office." Huey said walking around the car and standing next to his brother. "What do you think about the campus?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. The campus was nice but Riley had had enough of outside when he was younger. It was time for him to get use to the inside. Jazmine moved to stand beside Riley as well.

"I gotta go." She said softly. She turned to Riley and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I got Medical Science in ten minutes."

She smiled sweetly at her bestfriend before moving over to where Huey stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as his arms slipped around her waist almost instantly. She stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him softly. Huey pressed his lips against her gently. He spoke in a low voice. Riley couldn't understand what he was saying to he turned his attention else where. There was nothing that disgusted him more than Huey showing affection.

"Bye, Bumble Bee." Jazmine said, giving Riley another hug. Riley wrapped an arm around her waist hugging her back gently. "Have a good day. Tell me all about it later, yeah?"

Riley nodded his head, ignoring the amused stare he was recieving from his brother. Jazmine smiled and walked away to go to class. Huey moved to stand next to Riley with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready, Bumble Bee?" He asked, chuckling lowly.

"Shut up!" Riley glared at his brother, unamused. "And yeah, let's go."

The two brother's walked in the opposite direction that Jazmine had went in. Riley surveyed the area around them. There were kids walking fast and slow. The grassy area told him that they played football alot as well.

"Those two buildings over there are the gyms." Huey said pointing in a random directions. "Alot goes on in there. Dances, dance classes, sports activites and fitness training."

"Cool." Riley said slowly. He could hear music coming from the building. "We should check that out sometime."

Huey nodded. "We can go now if you want."

Riley hesitated but nodded his head. He wondered why Huey was up for going to watch people dance. Riley was almost positive the Huey would want to go to the Admissions office and get it over with.

Huey started walking toward the gym the music was resignating from. Riley followed behind him, a little confused still. Maybe Huey had missed him and was trying to spend more time with him.

Huey smirked and opened the door to the gym. He walked in, pulling Riley along with him. Riley grunted in protest but soon stopped. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a group of people. Instructing the mixture of girls and boys was a average height blonde. Her blond hair stopped above her hips and was pulled apart into two braids. The song "Moves like a Jagger" played as she swayed her hips in one direction, bouncing a little to the music. The class followed suit.

Huey cleared his throat catching the blonde's attention. She stopped and sighed. From the way her shoulder's had moved Riley could tell she had rolled his eyes. He grinned at her back.

"What's up, White girl?" Riley asked, still grinning.

The girl stopped her movements as the voice registered in her head. She slowly turned around and let out a loud squeal, causing everyone to cover their ears. She ran across the room and hugged him. He had been expecting the hug so he braced himself, and luckily didn't fall on the ground.

"Riley!" She screamed excitedly in his ear. She moved away from him and looked at him, her eyes lighting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Starting my first semster of college." He said proudly. "Thought I'd go for the college where I knew some people at."

"I missed you so much." She said happily, ignoring Huey's chuckles. "We have to do lunch."

Riley nodded in agreement. "I gotta get my schedule first."

Cindy bit her lip and tilted her head. She rested a hand on her hip before looking at Huey.

"It's late." She said softly. "You can't go to any classes today anyway. So you might as well get up early to go get your schedule."

Huey shook his head as she tried to butter his brother up. He sighed and gave a light shrug.

"She's got a point, bro." He said quietly.

Cindy grinned her thanks and looked back at Riley. "Soo...we're on?"

Riley sighed, deep inside he was laughing. "Yeah..."


End file.
